Jay Seers
by lizzy74656
Summary: Summary is well I think the title says it all and there is a better summary inside.
1. Setting the Scene

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is Star Trek Voyager, they belong to TPTB, mores the pity, I just play with them now and then.

Lizzy74656

**Jay Seers.**

_It was whilst doing a story search in Google that I came to the conclusion that there are an increasingly large number of fans out there in cyber-space who really thought that a certain Star ship Captain and XO should have got it together and wrote stories and fiddled pictures to reflect that view. But did they? Should they? Thus it got me wondering and this is the end result. The satellite mentioned in this story is a model from the company PANAMSAT and was launched in 1996, the only difference is the fact for the sake of the story it has an extra addition – a little poetic license. _

=/\=

It was just a normal humdrum day in the Delta Quadrant and the Federation Star ship was just cruising along at their usual standard warp speed through this uncharted region of space, with the crew going about their normal duties across the ship's fifteen decks.

The Captain was in her Ready Room reading through the usual routine reports from the various ships' departments, whilst enjoying her usual hot black brew.

On the Bridge the First Officer sat in his command chair staring at his console and checking over more reports that he'd be handing over to the Captain later in the day and the duty rosters for each department.

At the Conn, the human male glanced over his unvarying board, whilst in his mind he was calculating new schemes for betting pools, to increase his stock of replicator rations; as his last scheme had cost him dearly – which was nothing new.

The Vulcan Security Officer stood calmly at his station as only a Vulcan can, methodically going over his console, checking and reviewing all the data it displayed before him. Once that was completed to his satisfaction, he reviewed some security scenarios for his department to run through on the holodeck in the coming days; especially to do with the Borg or any other hostile alien threats.

At the operations station the once evergreen Ensign Kim, was also watching his console, assessing the data and wondering what was for lunch that day. He was to put it simply – bored.

Down in Sickbay – on deck five, the EMH was singing to all and sundry as he carried out some routine medicals on the unfortunate crew members he had selected at random. They were mainly from the lower decks and they complained bitterly as to why it couldn't be the Bridge crews turn for these dreaded medicals; but their complaining cries went unheard, as the Doctor's singing drowned out all other vocal noises.

On deck eight section twenty-nine – Astrometrics, Seven-of-nine was tutoring Icheb in his ongoing studies, whilst the pair of them checked the scans of the area of space the ship travelled through, not just on their current heading, but the surrounding area as well.

In engineering where the heart of the ship pulsed with a regular unfailing beat, her Chief kept her workers on their toes; making sure that their vessel stayed on course and was ready for any battle that came their way; internal as well as external.

Today things were quiet and running smoothly, so smoothly that everyone went about their daily routines in an automated way – as if on auto-pilot. Even the ever cheerful alien Chef seemed subdued as he stirred the Leola root stew for the crews' lunch – no surprises there, then.

=/\=

It was no more than a blip at first as it tickled the ships' sensors, but soon it became a nagging itch that needed to be scratched. Then the ships' sensors went into overdrive, finally alerting the crew to its presence – whatever it was, at this stage it was anyone's guess.

Captain Janeway came marching out of her Ready Room, her expression stern ready to face the enemy and defend her crew to **her** death if need be.

The Amerindian XO stood to greet her silently a look of mutual understanding passing between them, deep trust holding them firmly together. Kim and the Vulcan worked their respective consoles to understand the nature of the threat, whilst Paris the helmsman slowed the ship to full impulse speed; a well oiled team.

"Mr. Kim?" Janeway asked, her full question in her tone of voice rather than her words, why waste your breath when all knew what was required of them.

"I'm not getting any clear readings yet," he said not looking up from his board.

"Can you give us a visual?" Chakotay – the XO asked retaking his seat to check his console readout.

"I think so," not sounding very sure, yet he put it on main viewer.

"Magnify!" she ordered wondering what was out there. Everyone stared at the unlikely looking object, too small for a vessel, or to be of any discernable threat to Voyager; but they knew from past experiences looks could be deceiving. Paris though frowned at it puzzled.

"I'm getting a password request?"

"What?" she demanded startled.

=/\=Seven-of-nine to Captain=/\=

"Go ahead, Seven," she responded, as Voyager edged closer to the strange object, grateful for the interruption to her troubling thoughts.

"The object has no weapons of any sort. It does have a large amount of data stored in its databanks. The computer is having problems identifying it," Seven informed them crisply.

"Have the Borg ever come across something like this?"

"Negative. Too small to warrant notice."

"Space debris!"

"Affirmative; Will continue to monitor and scan," she said and signed off. Silence permeated the Bridge, only Paris continued to frown at it as if trying to place its configuration.

"It is not emitting any coded signals, apart from the password request," said Tuvok.

"Any visual Id?" Tom Paris asks softly, still puzzled by the object.

"I'm not sure," Kim frowned working his console. "The computer scans keep coming up with negative results and yet!" he left the thought hanging. "I may have found some sort of visual id; if you can call it that."

"Put it on screen, Mr. Kim," Chakotay encouraged calmly. Homing in on a section of the object's main cuboid body, he brought up an image of a square shaped plate with writing on it.

"PanAmSat Hughes Electronic Systems," Janeway read out, frowning at it, confused.

"Hughes? As in Howard Hughes? Wasn't he an aviator?" Chakotay asked softly, equally puzzled, having moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with the Captain.

"PanAmSat Hughes Electronic Systems! Of course communications satellites!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Mister Paris?" queried Janeway surprised by his excitement.

"PanAmSat Hughes Electronics Systems was a late 20th Century manufacturing company of communications systems and satellites. That is an **Earth** satellite," he explained, with a broad smile.

"If that is from Earth; what's it doing out here?"

"Only one way to find out! Bring it aboard," he said cheekily.

"That would not be a prudent move."

"Tuvok, that is from Earth's 20th century. It shouldn't interact with our systems as it works on a totally different concept."

"Tom's right about that," piped up Kim. "It is why the computer is having problems identifying it," he added, giving his friend a smile.

"Mr. Tuvok, your objection is noted," Janeway said stalling his response. "Bring it aboard," she ordered, hoping she wouldn't regret this later.

=/\=

The object sat in the middle of an empty shuttle hanger bay – they hadn't quite got around to replacing another lost shuttle yet – its solar panel wings still intact and attached, although the whole satellite looked a little worse for wear it was in remarkably good working order for some thing that was over 400yrs old. Paris, Torres, Seven-of-nine and Chakotay stood staring at it whilst Kim scanned it closely with a tricorder.

"This is puzzling," moving around the satellite. "I still can't access its database. I have full schematics of its internal workings, but the database computer – that is a different story," he said, closing up his tricorder and joining the others.

"What we need is a cell phone!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"A phone; like the one we used on Earth that time we were thrown back to 1996," Tom said, his eyes alive and eager.

"Pity you left it behind."

"Actually, I didn't," he grinned. "I'll go and get it; although I should be able to contact this satellite from my quarters," he said and left the hanger bay.

"At least someone's intrigued by this space **junk**," said Torres, yet her expression countermanded her words. Chakotay walked around it and noted something else on the name plate.

"Model PAS 3R. Hughes HS601. One, nine, nine, six. Nineteen ninety-six."

"The same year we were on Earth!"

"Intriguing!" said Seven-of-nine.

Paris came running in cell phone in hand and a huge grin on his face. "Good job I managed to find a way to keep the battery charged," he said, opening the flip part and then tapped upon the key pad a few numbers. The satellite made a soft whirling noise for a second or two.

"That appears encouraging," noted Kim.

"Let's try a complete phone number. If I remember my history right this should be the PanAmSat's main office number," he explained, having tapped in a series of numbers that set the phone ringing. At first nothing appeared to happen, but then the object came alive with clicks and bleeps, causing them all to take a step back startled. Tom stared at his phone. "It's answered me!" he said surprised. "Automated message," he grinned. "This number is not available at present, please try again later!" he repeated out loud and laughed.

"I'd say it's not available!" Torres responded sourly, yet her eyes were alive, this was after all an engineering puzzle.

"Let me know when your new 'toy' reveals its secrets," Chakotay said with a genuine smile, leaving the Shuttlebay and the four friends to play.

=/\=

Janeway asked Chakotay to join her in her Ready Room and give her a verbal report on what they'd discovered about the old earth satellite they'd netted that uneventful day.

"Nothing so far; except for the fact that it was launched in the year 1996," he told her, sitting on the sofa under the view ports, where they were relaxed with each other, but still apart as dictated by proper Starfleet protocol.

"Wasn't that when we were there?" she asked startled.

"True. But I don't think we drew it in with us when we were returned here. It just too scared for that."

"What about that ellipse?" she inquired, drinking her hot black brew. Chakotay thought she drank far too much of the stuff. Janeway looked at him and then her mug raised an eyebrow questioningly and then saluted him with the mug before taking another sip. He shook his head in amused affection.

"As to the ellipse; I don't think so or it wouldn't be here. Its solar wings are still attached and have kept the satellite in proper working order. Paris is trying – through that cell phone he brought back with him – to get it to respond."

"And did it?"

"Yes. This number is not available at present, please try again later!" he said grinning having – unknowingly – imitated the automated messenger's tone.

"I should think it would be. Besides like us it is a long way from home."

"Indeed. Let's hope our new 'toy' can reveal its secrets." Janeway had a strange feeling that his description of the satellite as a toy was apt; she hoped though not **that** apt.

=/\=

Tom kept trying the number, but still kept coming up with the same automated response. "It's no use, I can't seem to get in," sounding frustrated.

"Let's leave it for now and go and get something to eat. We've been at it for hours," said Kim, his enthusiasm waning somewhat. Seven though continued to stare at the large cuboid pile of electronics that made up the satellite. They had managed to remove the solar wings as they were only hampering their efforts to get near the object.

"Seven!" Tom called. "Coming?"

"I will join you later," she responded absently.

"Seven?" he questioned, making as if to return to where she stood in the bay.

"Leave her, Tom," said Torres sounding irate as well as tired; thus they left the blonde female alone. She moved thoughtfully to the nearby computer console they'd step up and called up the schematics that Kim had downloaded of the satellites internal workings. It seemed strange that it had a databank storage capacity at all.

"Computer display the primary usage of this type of satellite," she ordered, watching the display in front of her.

#Unable to comply#

"Explain?" frowning puzzled at this response.

#Satellites of this type have no use#

"Explain!" intrigued and puzzled.

#Schematics show this satellite was for redirecting information, no other primary function is known#

"Display how this was done," she said. The display altered to a simple diagram of two ground based transmitters/receivers with the satellite overhead in orbit of a planet. "Explain symbols of ground based items."

#Receiver satellite dish, computer and cell phone#

"Can these items both receive and transmit information through this satellite?"

#Affirmative#

"So every time Paris dials that number the satellite is trying to find the ground based receiver!"

#Affirmative# the computer responded.

"No wonder we couldn't get in. It is doing exactly what it was designed for!"

#Affirmative# Seven-of-nine only smiled and downloaded this new information into a PADD and left the Shuttlebay.

=/\=

Once Seven had explained the primary function of their particular satellite it appeared to be an easy matter in accessing the stored data. What they discovered was quite a revelation.

"They look like a journal or something."

"I don't think so. More like stories."

"But stories of **us**?" asked Torres.

"Did those in 1996 know about Voyager?"

"I wouldn't have thought so, Seven!" said Paris, reading a short summary of a story labelled P/T – Romance.

"How could anyone in that century know about events that wouldn't take place until the 23rd Century onwards!" questioned B'Elanna Torres, reading a list of story website links that depicted the Captain and XO together.

"I might have a theory about that, but I'm not sure if it is sound," said Kim cautiously, sitting at a table in the Mess Hall with a pile of PADDs scattered across it, all housing the data they'd finally managed to download from the satellite's database.

"Let's hear it, Harry," encouraged Paris.

"You, Tom know quite a lot about the 20th century right?" The pilot nodded confirmation of that fact. "Didn't some people try to predict what their future might look like and make it into films, books and television programs?"

"Sure they did. Most got it wrong though. Captain Proton!" he grinned.

"What though if someone foresaw a future that predicted hope; a better life, not just in technology, but in attitudes, guiding principles and the like; an end to wars, poverty, greed, with education and a purpose that benefitted every one?" Silence greeted these expressed thoughts, but the more they contemplated it along with what they'd discovered so far, it made a lot of sense.

"Reasonable," Tom Paris agreed softly as if he was still assessing the idea.

"And if this person or persons turned this ideal into a television program..." Kim added leaving the thought hanging between them.

"Like those Soap opera's that Kes and I watched whilst we were there!" Neelix said.

"Possible," Paris said, silently reviewing his knowledge of the twentieth century and found it going up a notch in his estimation.

"But to get it this close!" Torres exclaimed, her tone interrupting his quiet thoughts on the subject, as she obviously could not quite believe it.

"Why not!" he queried, his tone indignant at her lack of faith in the human spirit of ingenuity and foresight. "If what that fellow Starling got up to was anything to go by; admittedly he had future technology to play with, but it seems feasible that a vision of the future could fuel the development of electronics and other devices.

Before Torres could respond another voice interrupted them.

"What have you discovered?" Chakotay asked joining them at their table.

"Take a look!" B'Elanna invited handing him a PADD from her pile.

"Interesting," he commented, having given it a brief scan; something he'd become apt at doing during his time as First Officer and scanning reports and the like. "What you said Paris about visual fiction fuelling fact isn't far off the mark," he noted taking a seat.

"Why do you say that, Commander?" asked Neelix, puzzled by the list of stories he was reading as they were mainly romance stories, nothing to do with technology.

"Well, I remember reading about an author who had this future totalitarian governmental authority keeping another subjugated planetary government under their control by threatening them with a bomb, which they'd detonate if the people ever revolted," he informed.

"Nothing unusual in that," noted Paris.

"It gets interesting because the planet was very important to this totalitarian government as it was in a strategic position and the people knew they wouldn't destroy the planet," warming to his subject and attentive audience.

"Did the people call their bluff?" Torres asked, intrigued.

"Yes," he responded simply and smiled.

"Don't keep us in suspense, Commander," Neelix said eagerly, Seven-of-nine just quietly listened.

"These people thought the bomb was just a bluff, but the bomb was real, very real, but it wouldn't have destroyed everything only all organic matter."

"Thus leaving the planet and any buildings more or less intact," Seven said softly.

"That's right. The Military personnel had an escape shuttle that would have taken them into orbit until the dust settled and they could rule the planet unopposed."

"How does that relate to what Paris said?" Kim asked, knowing someone had to voice the obvious.

"A decade after this fictional television program aired, the then US Army, field tested such a device."

"Wow!" Neelix said in awe.

"Was it ever used in war?" Kim asked quietly.

"Not to my knowledge. But a lot of things that happened before the third world war on Earth and even how that started are not fully documented."

"Even some missions by the Enterprise are classified, especially if they ended up in Earth's past. Rumours, Chakotay," he said noting the expression on the man's normally placid face. "My father may have been privy to that sort of information, but he is a true and loyal Starfleet Officer."

"I don't doubt it, Tom," he responded sincerely, picking out a story from the list Torres had given him and started to read, it was about himself and his feelings toward a certain female Starfleet Captain. "These are good though," he said absently as he was lost in the words of the story.

"Most of these stories are listed as J/C or P/T some are even C/P or J/7 and classed as NC17. What **is** NC17?" Seven-of-nine asked puzzled.

"Er... It's a rating that anyone under seventeen years of age cannot or rather should not view or read the material, as it will have an adult theme, ie, sex scenes or have graphic violence described in them," Paris responded, feeling a little uncomfortable, especially as he was looking at a list of stories that were mainly C/P NC17. He looked at the First Officer and wondered and met deep brown eyes that asked a question, so he silently handed the tattooed male the PADD.

"Interesting," Chakotay said carefully.

"Are you?" Tom Paris asked quietly.

"No," he answered simply and smiled as he saw the young pilot relax in relief. He put that PADD down on the table and went back to reading the one Torres had given him.

"All these stories appear to have the same basic premise and then go no-where," noted Seven sourly.

"Even those by the same author," Kim added despondently, having noted there wasn't much – if any stories about himself; they were mainly J/C, which implied that the Captain did have feelings for the Amerindian XO; not that she ever showed any – publically at least.

It was at that moment that the woman herself joined them and automatically picked up a PADD – conversely the one Paris had shown the XO – and started to read it before anyone really registered that she was there or what she was doing.

"Goodness!" she exclaimed, sitting down next to Chakotay as she read. He didn't acknowledge her presence until she nudged him a few minutes later and asked him a question;

"Can you do **that**?" she said, showing him the passage she was reading, startled by the detail. He looked confused a moment and then glanced quickly at the passage of text.

"You **don't** want to go there, Kathryn," he said, adding her name softly.

"But can you?" she persisted.

"Captain!" he growled at her, his tone like that of a parent to a needling child. Looking suitably chasten she put the PADD down and picked up another, giving him a sideways look; but he'd returned his full attention back to his story reading.

It was certainly interesting and he wanted to find out the outcome; although from what he'd heard Seven-of-nine summarise about the stories in general the ending might be predictable.

When he reached the end of his second story by the same author, he was left feeling rather deflated – all that written effort only to end with a confession of a sort or re-start the whole premise again, in a different setting. He looked shyly at the woman beside him as absorbed in the story she was reading as he'd been in his. Sighing softly he picked up another PADD that listed all the stories, by author and subject matter. The J/C romance list was long, very long. Some were friendship/family; hurt/comfort; general or spiritual/mystery. He saw one or two subjects that intrigued him so downloaded them into a separate PADD and decided to leave; as he required some space to think.

=/\=

Harry Kim and Tom Paris watched him go and exchanged meaningful glances as they both looked at the Captain who was totally oblivious to the fact that the male she was reading about was no longer present.

"These certainly make better reading that the usual daily reports," Janeway commented brightly, having finished a romance story about a Starship Captain and her XO. Her tone though had Paris, Torres, Kim and Neelix staring at her incredulously as it was well known how their XO felt about the Captain. "What?" she asked puzzled.

"Well..."

"**Don't** Starfleet," Torres snapped angrily. "If she can't or won't see what's right under her nose," her tone getting angrier by the minute; B'Elanna had felt Tom squeeze her arm halting her tirade, thus she got to her feet. "I have better things to do," she said instead and called Kim as 'Starfleet' to join her.

"Coming, Maquis," he responded; giving Janeway a despairing look as he left the table and joined the Chief engineer.

"Would someone care to explain?"

"Sorry, Captain, not this time," Paris said quietly, also getting to his feet. He reminded Neelix about his unattended cooking pots and then exited the area.

"Yes of course," he noted sadly, his expression unreadable as he too left the table for his kitchen and the crew's next scheduled meal. Janeway glanced at Seven-of-nine who just raised an eyebrow, saying nothing.

=/\=

In his quarters Chakotay sort a calm of thought, by just sitting on the floor cross-legged, eyes closed, his medicine stone held in both his hands, breathing deeply. He had not touched the Akoonah feeling his emotions were too erratic at that moment to affect a proper vision quest, never-the-less he heard her voice in his mind.

_/You are troubled, my Friend/_ He smiled ruefully at her words. _/I know it is stating the obvious/ _she admonished him. _/But it needs to be said/_

"I know," he whispered with a sigh.

_/Why do you continue to seek what cannot be had?/_ she asked her tone a mild rebuke.

"I don't know," he responded quietly, feeling the stone warm and smooth between his hands, if only life were similar, he thought. "Maybe if we'd stayed..."

_/NO/_ her tone sharp. _/She would only have made the best of it, but she would not have recipucated in the same way as you/_

"How can you be so sure?" he demanded, his heart aching at the truth of her words.

_/You know the answer, without me telling you/_ she said gently, her rasping tongue licking his silent tears. _/You __**are**__ her friend. Do not lose sight of that/ _she gently told him, her musky scent assailed his nose for a brief moment and then she was gone. Chakotay sighed deeply and opened his eyes. He returned the stone to his open medicine bundle and folded it away before putting it back in its special place. He washed his face refreshing himself and then went back on duty.

=/\=

Over the next few days many of the crew read some of the stories from the old Earth satellite as they enjoyed their lunch or down time in the Mess hall as the PADD's containing the data had been left there, and since no official word said they could not, they did.

It was Ayala who picked up on the sadness surrounding his friend and commander, the XO; thus he spent sometime with the man during their off-duty hours, trying to assess his mood without directly asking and what it might mean.

"Ayala, out with it!" Chakotay said a little amused as they shared a light snack together.

"What me!" he queried trying to make light of things and play innocent.

"Lieutenant," he said softly with a dark hard undertone to his voice, yet his eyes smiled.

Ayala sighed, knowing he shouldn't push things any harder, or he'd be on the wrong end of this man's dark temper. "How do you feel about these stories? Especially the ones listed J/C romance?" he asked quietly, looking directly at the man a serious expression gracing his soft Hispanic features, so his friend would know he wasn't teasing.

"How do you think?" Chakotay responded looking down at his half eaten meal.

"Chakotay don't play, please," he said, his words and tone conveying his sincere concern.

"I don't know," he sighed exasperated. "One minute I think I'm winning and then the next the door slams in my face – protocol!" he growled out the last word, his expression also telling the other man how he felt about 'that' word and all it stood for. "As to those stories; that's all they are, stories nothing more."

"Do you really believe that," Ayala teased gently, provoking a twitching around his friend's mouth and eyes the tell-tail start of a smile.

"Shouldn't you be back on duty!" he said instead, his voice serious. Ayala grinned and stood up to leave; knowing he'd gotten as far as Chakotay was going to allow him to go.

"You could always write your own story. No-one would be any the wiser. I know **she** is reading them," he said close to his friend's ear.

"Maybe. Now get lost or **I will** put you on report for being late."

"Aye, Aye, Commander," he said and left the area.

Chakotay watched from where he still sat as others read the stories and shared their thoughts on them with their friends; some looked in his direction and exchanged shy looks or hesitant smiles with him. Feeling uncomfortable with their unwelcome – however well meaning – scrutiny he left for his quarters, having completed his duty shift for the day – thankfully.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could reasonably sit beside that woman, day after day and stay calm and sane, despite the number of years he'd bowed to her will over 'protocol'. The times he'd wanted to scream or yell at her... 'I love you, you stupid woman or are you so blinded by said protocol, that you can't accept what everyone else can see?' As the words ran silently across his mind, his frustration and anger died too, as it did most days now, feeling the tears threaten instead. 'Am I really that transparent?' he silently asked himself, 'Or am I deluding myself?' Not feeling inclined to answer the unanswerable he heaved a deep calming sigh, picked up the PADD with his choices of stories and picked one at random and sat down to read.

=/\=

He was grateful that he'd downloaded these stories completely so that only he would know their content and subject matter. Only two were J/C and both were not romance, which is why he'd chosen them. The first was mainly to do with Janeway and her response to a bunch of roses sent to her, the second spanned at least two decades and was a 'what if' scenario; both took place after Voyager had returned to Earth. How that had happened neither really said, although the second seemed to hint at a second/future Janeway.

"Help!" he muttered. "One is bad enough," he said to the room at large, replicating himself some spiced tea. As he looked again at the list of his choices, Ayala's words came back to him.

"_You could always write your own story. No-one would be any the wiser. I know __**she**__ is reading them." _

"No ridiculous idea," he muttered, trying to dismiss the notation. He put the PADD down and decided to pick up on some unfinished departmental reports. Yet as he wrote in his usual fair factual style, the idea for a story plot kept distracting him, so he made small notations with pencil and note-pad. Once the reports had been completed and sent to their usual destination, he looked over his handwritten notes and the gel of an idea was born that made him smile. First he required some additional research material, material that one of his chosen story writers had mentioned.

"Computer, what is known about this other J/C mentioned?"

#Information is not available# was the immediate response, there was a soft pause. #The PANAMSAT satellite has a full file about them# He was told.

"Download all information to this station," he said eagerly.

#Acknowledged#

"Has this information been accessed by anyone else?" he asked, worry creasing his brow.

#Negative#

"Keep it that way," he ordered.

#Please rephrase the query# the computer said mildly.

"Make sure no-one else can download or access these files."

#You require the files to be encoded to your command codes only?#

"Affirmative!" he said grinning softly. "Including my choices from the story files," he added. The computer only bleeped as an acknowledgement of his order; adding to his list of stories all others by the same authors and subject matter including all references to this other Jay see.

=/\=

It was at the senior staff meeting, a few days later, that these stories were added to the usual agenda; yet not in a positive light. The fiery Chief Engineer brought them up first, having asked the Captain a pointed question:

"Captain have you looked at the proposal I tendered with you last week?"

"Proposal?" she queried, looking puzzled.

"Obviously **not**!" Torres responded angrily.

"I've been busy with other matters," Janeway said trying not to give the game away, by not looking at her XO. He wisely decided not to say anything publically, yet.

"I have reported on several of my staff reading these stories whilst they were on duty," noted Tuvok calmly.

"You're not the only one," Kim added sourly, still put out by the fact there were none of him.

"I have taken into consideration every departments concerns and be assured steps will be taken, to limit access to these stories," Chakotay calmly announced. Janeway shot a glare at him, making it very obvious that she hadn't been consulted or been informed about it.

"That's good to hear," said Torres. "Maybe we'll get some work done," giving their commanding officer a pointed glare of her own. Soon after the meeting was dismissed and the crew filed out, except for Janeway.

"Commander," she called, her tone halting him in mid-stride from leaving the briefing lounge for the bridge.

"Captain?" he queried quietly, once they were alone, standing hands behind his back.

"Why didn't you tell me about this little plan of yours?" He remained silent and just stood where her voice had stopped him earlier. "Chakotay," she said, her tone demanding.

'_That's right, when information is not forthcoming demand,'_ he fumed silently, although nothing of these thoughts surfaced onto his placid features, watching her stand up eyes flashing blue fire. _'Well not this time,'_ he thought softly resolved. "I'd better returned to my duties," he said, nodding acknowledgement to her and strode away to the bridge.

Janeway wasn't quick enough to halt him from leaving this time and fumed semi-verbally to herself, before sitting back down at the table and picking up the PADD she'd brought into the meeting. You can be sure – dear reader – that it wasn't an engineering report.

=/\=


	2. The Farce

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

Lizzy74656

**Chapter 2 - The Farce.**

Two days later one member of the crew discovered the full extent of the new story account and the consequences of accessing and reading the stories whilst on-duty. All the stories were now stored and filed within the ship computer's mainframe, with read-only access. If a crew member tried to continue reading – even via a PADD – when they should have returned to their duty station, the computer would note this and put up a warning on the PADD, if this did not deter, then the crew members allocation of replicator rations would be withheld for a day or week. Trouble was there was one member who could – and did – override this consequence, but an addition had been added especially for this persons benefit.

=/\=Commander. Report to my Ready Room=/\=

Chakotay didn't acknowledge her summons, but just left his command chair and went to her current place of residence and pushed the door chime.

"Enter," she ground out. He did so and found her at the replicator, where she appeared to be threatening the machine. "Computer, recycle," she ordered, waiting whilst the mug and its contents disappeared. "Now; coffee, black, hot!" emphasising each word. A new mug duly appeared and she took a sip and gagged yet again. Unnoticed by the outraged Captain, her XO was valiantly trying to keep a straight face. "Here, Commander you taste this and tell me I'm not going crazy," she ordered, holding out to him the offending mug. He stepped forward, sniffed and then took a sip.

"Peppermint Tea!" he said mildly. "Nice," he added, earning himself her famous death glare.

"You heard me, I ordered coffee. Coffee, Commander; **Not**, tea of any flavour," sitting down dejectedly. "That is all, this confounded machine that is masquerading as a replicator has been giving me for the last hour."

"I see," he said, sipping from the mug of tea, he walked over and checked some of the PADD's littering her desk and noted the two with stories, along with the computer warning clearly displayed across one of them. He quietly picked them up, keeping the display hidden from her. "Sounds like a job for engineering or Ops, to deal with what is obviously a computer glitch," he suggested mildly. "Thanks for the tea," saluting her with the offending mug and left via the corridor exit.

Once inside his office he locked the door, finished the tea and recycled the empty mug, his smile growing as he recalled her expression at tasting said tea; then unable to contain his mirth any longer he roared with laughter.

=/\=

A few hours later B'Elanna asked for entry into his office, where he was working on the daily departmental reports.

"You seem very cheerful," she commented, his grin widened. "Engineering reports," she said putting the PADD's down on his tidy desk.

"Something up, B'Elanna?" he asked, when she didn't move to leave, a frown creasing her ridged forehead.

"It is most strange!" His interested expression encouraged her to continue. "For the last hour I've been going over the Captain's replicator and although I – or anyone else – can get the right response the Captain keeps getting tea. I wasn't aware there were so many different varieties of tea!" her expression puzzled. "I've left Harry going over the computer's programming to see if this glitch is there."

"I'm sure he'll come up... Trumps!" he said trying to keep his face straight.

"Chakotay!" she admonished him.

"Sorry, B'Elanna; it's just remembering her reaction when she took a sip of said 'tea' that was supposed to be coffee!" he explained, his grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah! I'm sure. But seriously Chakotay, we both know that a coffee-less Captain is a very angry one; and not exactly a pretty sight."

"True. Nothing I can do about it," he said apologetically. Torres frowned at him, but like Ayala knew when not to push him for information he wasn't willing to give. Something she knew the Captain needed to learn – even after all the years they'd been travelling together. Why was it though, that she – Janeway – appeared to refuse to see what was staring her right in the face or more precisely at her left side. Torres smiled at her friend and invited him to have lunch with her and Tom later, he graciously accepted.

=/\=

'Fire & Ice, a story of two elements that are the opposite of each other and yet found they worked well together. Both were aware that their passions could destroy the other if given free reign, so they kept their desires under control. But to all who observed them it was obvious that the pair had deep feelings for each other and all hoped that they would, given time and encouragement act upon those feelings.'

"Have you read that story called Fire and Ice?"

"Sure, I have; very intriguing. I wonder who wrote it."

"I suppose we'll never really know, will we?"

Chakotay softly smiled to himself at the overheard comments as he sat in the Mess Hall with Ayala one afternoon.

"At least they're not talking about those J/C stories," the security Lieutenant noted.

"I believe it is listed as a J/C story," he said and showed his companion the PADD information.

"That's probably why I haven't read it yet. I've been avoiding those particular stories."

"Oh! Why is that, Lieutenant?" his tone teasing.

"I think you know why, Commander!" he bantered back and they grinned at each other. "As to those C/P NC17 stories; **you** and him together. Never!"

"He and I agree with you."

"He asked you then?" Chakotay nodded in reply. "Better get back on duty, before a certain Commander can put me on report," he teased, getting to his feet and leaving.

"I wonder what the Captain thinks of this Fire and Ice?" noted a soft voice, which Chakotay's alert ears picked up as he too left for his duty shift on the Bridge.

As he rode the turbo-lift up to deck one, he wondered that too. Since the incident with the coffee/tea – if not before – he had not sort out her company except when his duties demanded of him to be in her presence. Remembering what had happened earlier in the week.

Kim had informed her, having thoroughly gone over the replicator's inventory that the computer was only following its programmed protocols. What the young man hadn't told her was that these protocols were new and part of the new story account. Harry had spoken to both Commanders' whose command codes controlled that account.

"You did the right thing, Ensign Kim," Tuvok the Vulcan said calmly.

"Thanks, I think!" he responded, standing in the Chief Security Officer's office.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Chakotay softly probed.

"Well we all know how much the Captain likes her coffee and without it, she can be quite a, handful," he said choosing his words with care.

"Indeed," agreed the stoic Vulcan.

"Let us deal with the fallout. Dismissed Ensign."

"Aye, Commander. Better you than me," he added sourly as he left.

The two commanders looked at each other after the door had closed firmly shut and sighed.

"Too late to back out now," noted one.

"Indeed!"

=/\=

The said caffeine less Captain was currently in Sickbay at the Doctor's request or orders – depending on whose view-point you took. He was attempting to do a full scale medical examination on the fiery headed woman, but she refused to stand still or even sit down.

"CAPTAIN!" he finally shouted at her exasperated, halting her from striding around his domain. "Now perhaps I can take some clear readings," he admonished the startled woman. She stared at him as he'd never used that tone with her before, whilst he used his tricorder to scan her. "Lack of caffeine, that's good. Body fluids are a bit low, nutritional needs are requiring a boost; I'll give you a supplement shot for that, but you really need to take in some edible food and drink," he informed her calmly. "No coffee of course. Oh I forgot the computer will only give you tea," he added off-handily.

"I seem to have quite a choice," she said through gritted teeth.

"Actually, ounce for ounce tea has more caffeine than coffee; you just get it in smaller diluted doses," he informed her. "You are free to go, Captain."

She almost ran out, but as the Starfleet trained Commanding Officer that she was, she controlled her anger and walked out with dignity. It was in the turbo-lift making for the Bridge that her thoughts turned to one of the stories, she'd been reading lately. A J/C story, but not like the others in the same grouping, it was intriguing.

The strong aroma of her favourite brew hit her nose as she exited the turbo-lift onto the Bridge. There in the command centre stood her XO holding a mug; the steam that rose from it was mesmerising as she walked towards him, her eyes fixed on the steaming mug and not him.

"Complements of the crew, Captain," he said holding out the steaming mug to her. She took it and cautiously breathed in the strong aroma and then took a tentative sip. Yes it was coffee and not tea in any shape or form, she drank some more and then realised they were waiting for a response from her.

"Thank you," swallowing her mouth full first. "You have the Bridge, Commander," she said quickly and disappeared into her Ready Room.

"I wonder why we bother!" noted Tom sadly, turning back to his console. Chakotay and Tuvok shared a knowing look with each other, before the Amerindian re-took his command chair and settled down to an uneventful duty shift once again.

=/\=

In her Ready Room, Janeway savoured every mouth full of that mug of coffee, whilst she read the story – Fire and Ice.

'Jay was amused by the fact that Selas – whose name meant bright flame – was angry at that moment. What Jay didn't understand was the reason; maybe it had something to do with Selas' name, who knew. But right now was not the time to ask!'

"Computer who is the author of Fire and ice?" she asked. There was no response to her query, so she asked again – same response – silence. "Computer, acknowledge my query," she ordered.

#Please state query#

"I have already done so. Fire and ice. Who wrote it?"

#Please state query#

Janeway wondered if she should scream to relieve some of the tension that was building up in her over these so-called computer glitches and her lack of coffee related caffeine recently.

"That would be most unbecoming of a Starfleet Captain," she softly admonished herself, taking a deep breath to calm her rolling emotions and frustrations. "Maintaining proper protocol is good for the crew's morale and makes for effective working practises," she told herself sternly. "Especially within the command structure," she noted firmly; although she voiced this last with conviction her facial expression said otherwise. 'Then why do I feel so miserable?' she silently asked herself, looking into the bottom of her now empty coffee mug.

=/\=

'Selas realised that things with Jay were not progressing as one would have hoped. And yet fire could melt ice, so why wasn't that happening? If anything the ice was getting harder and not melting to the fire's passions. Selas knew that each of them had elements of both fire and ice in their make-up, yet it was becoming obvious that Jay was ice and Selas was fire. Who would win at this stage was open to debate.'

The latest instalment of Fire and Ice was intriguing and open to interpretation as to what it meant. The fact that the two main characters had names but no gender was a puzzle.

"Almost as if the writer doesn't want to reveal the whole game," said Harry Kim as he shared lunch with his friends, Tom and B'Elanna.

"You could be right," she said carefully watching her other friend enter the Mess Hall area alone. He looked around as if searching for something and then not seeing it came and joined the three friends.

"Chakotay?" she said concerned. He smiled warmly his dark eyes loosing their sadness.

"Pull up a chair," Tom invited cheerfully and called to Neelix for the dish of the day for him.

"There we go, Commander. Your favourite," Neelix said, putting a plate of Angla'bosque in front of the male.

"Thank you," he said softly and tucked into the meal.

"Something wrong, Chakotay?" Tom asked puzzled by the man's demeanour, voicing the other's silent concern.

"Should there be?" he asked, between mouthfuls.

"No! You just seem sad," he said struggling for words. Chakotay looked round at their varying expressions and almost sighed, yet he just smiled confidently and commented that Neelix had surpassed himself with the stew, breaking the silence of the others, to add their comments on the fare for that day.

=/\=

_/You are lost, My Friend/ _she greeted him, within his dream world.

He didn't respond for she had voiced how he felt.

"Where do I go from here?" he asked quietly.

_/Where do you want to be?/_ she countered.

"Not where most think I should be," he responded with growing conviction.

_/Where is that?/_ she queried her tone mild, but her expression slightly mocking. He grinned at her, recalling all the times when she'd advised him and he'd gone against her.

"The place you have been warning me not to go," he said, sincerely.

_/I'm pleased/_ her tone also sincere. _/The Fire and Ice?/_ she queried. _/Where will that go?/_

"To its natural end," he said with deep conviction.

_/That should be interesting/_ she grinned. _/Be settled in yourself, My Friend and do not stray from the path you have chosen/_

"Will that mean you'll not nag me?" he teased amused. She declined to dignify his retort with an answer and left him.

He returned to himself, feeling more secure in his feelings about where his life was going. Thus he packed away his medicine bundle and retired to his bed, to sleep deep and dreamlessly, thus preparing him for the days ahead.

=/\=

It was happening again, she fumed, storming into the Mess Hall and made a demand of the resident Chef in just one word.

"Coffee."

"I'm sorry, Captain, I'm out of that substance at the moment," he politely informed her. "You'll just have to use your replicator rations," he advised. Instead of going to said replicator she stormed back out of the area.

"This can't go on," Torres snapped, almost getting out of her seat at the table she sat at with her husband.

"B'Elanna! Sit down," Tom commanded, his tone halting her anger. "We've all, more-or-less worked out what is going on. Let her do her own menial workings," he said, his tone not just for her, but all those present.

"She is a scientist, Maquis," Harry added.

"Sure she is, Starfleet!" her tone implying otherwise.

In a quiet corner both commanders sat together and silently listened to the angry rumblings among the crew present. The human of the pair breathed deeply and looked as if he was going to rise, but the Vulcan stopped him with a soft vocal sound.

"Patience."

"For how long?" the other asked, deep brown eyes worried.

"For as long as it takes," was the calm reply. As it turned out they didn't have to wait much longer, as her voice made a demand over the ship's airwaves, her tone uncompromising.

=/\=Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Commander Tuvok; Report to me at once=/\=

Neither male said anything, but calmly got to their feet and left the now silent Mess Hall.

No-one said a word; they either left for their own duty shifts or carried on eating, worried and silent, hoping for the best with the command team.

=/\=

In her Ready Room, the three members of that command team silently appraised each other. Both males stood together, facing the fiery red-headed female who stood on the upper level hands on hips surveying them both.

"I hope you have an explanation!" she finally demanded of them. Neither male responded, they just silently stood there, faces neutral. What she was not aware of, was that both had prepared for this moment and knew it was in the best interests of all involved that she came to her own conclusions about things, especially Fire and Ice.

"I want some answers, gentlemen!" she snapped at them. Still no response; certainly not vocally or even in their body language; not that she noticed. "Well this is a fine discussion; is it not?" her tone still demanding, causing one of the male's to move his eyes sideways to his companion, but she'd moved her hand in that moment, to pinch the bridge of her nose so missed this subtle sign. "First the computer refuses to answer me and now you two. What is going on?" standing once more hands on hips, glaring at them both. "I might as well be talking to myself for all the response I'm getting from you," she noted coldly.

That tone cemented in the mind of one of the two commanders what type of 'Ice' he was now facing and that no amount of 'Fire' would ever melt it. That thought saddened him at first – tuning out her cold demands – and yet the more he thought about it the more sense it made.

"Dismissed," she told them after she'd finished her say; they left as silently as they'd arrived, via the corridor door out of her Ready Room.

In that corridor, the Vulcan quietly touched his companion's shoulder, offering a physical comfort that at the start of their journey would not have been forthcoming or acceptable behaviour on his part. The tattooed male responded with a silent nod of thanks and walked away to his office.

=/\=

'Selas' fire had burned its last flickering flame of hope towards Jay. That is not to say the fire of passion had gone out, it had only changed direction. Selas would support Jay and be there in times of emotional and physical need. The hope of returned passions is all that had died that day. The fire would burn again, just not for that Ice.'

"Ice is ice, is it not?" queried a crewman having read the latest instalment of Fire and ice.

"Depends on which ice you mean."

"What's that supposed to mean, mister-know-it-all-Paris!"

"Ice has been used with regard to diamonds," he said carefully. "One substance that cannot be damaged or destroyed by fire," he added quietly. For the second time that day the Mess Hall fell silent and no-one said a word as they went about their business.

=/\=

'The scientist in the Captain finally worked it out; but it took 'Jay' a lot longer and by then the fire's full warmth had been removed from Jay's petite presence. The diamond hard stance Jay held on protocol had all but frozen out that fire of passion; a passion that was now no longer Jay's to claim at anytime, now or in the future. Even the long standing friendship with the other member of the command team suffered. It wouldn't be until Jay found a way to reverse time that it might be put right; or would it?'

=/\=

Janeway stared at the story on the PADD for she had been sure a member of the crew had written the story Fire and Ice, but this final piece seemed to say otherwise. Shaken by what the story had been telling her, she just sat very still in her quarters, a full jug of coffee untouched sitting on the table in front of her. Kathryn called to mind another story she'd been told about 'An Angry Warrior' and who'd told it and why.

"Computer, location of Command...of Chakotay," she amended.

#Commander Chakotay is in holodeck two# it informed her. For a moment she debated whether to call him to her or not and then decided she would go to him.

Dressed in casual wear she walked thoughtfully to his stated location and asked for entry. It surprised her that the computer granted her entry by name and locked the doors afterwards.

"Hello, Kathryn," spoke a voice she knew well, she looked up at him, her blue eyes clouded and misted by tears. He touched her lips with a commanding finger, silencing her words. Taking her hand in his he quietly led her to the edge of a frozen lake. He put around her shoulders a thick winter coat, similar to the one he wore and held her close to his warm torso.

"Watch," he said softly, pointing out a pair of skaters moving towards them. Music sounded around them and the ice dancers danced in perfect harmony with each other, their passion a fire that burned brightly as they danced. When the music ended, the pair skated over and introduced themselves.

"Hello. I'm Jayne Torvill and this is my partner Christopher Dean," the woman said, who was dressed as a blue/white princess.

"The dance you have just seen is part of a piece called Fire and Ice," said the male, dressed in a fiery coloured costume. Janeway stared at them and then looked at Chakotay.

"Is there any questions you'd like to ask?" it was the female who spoke.

"I'm not sure," Kathryn said, turning to look at the woman, who smiled politely.

"Commander Chakotay?" queried the male, a smile playing across his face.

"Are you two married?" he asked calmly, almost as if he knew the answer.

"Yes," Jayne grinned. "But not to each other," Chris added and laughed at the expression that graced, Janeway's startled face.

"But, you dance as if..."

"Would you dance again?" Chakotay asked quietly.

"What dance would you like to see?" Chris responded.

"You chose," he said.

The pair looked at each other and smiled knowingly. Their costumes changed and the music started. 'Let's Face the Music and Dance' and dance they did in beautiful harmony, gliding across the ice effortlessly.

"Who are they?" she whispered to him as they watched.

"They are Ice Dance Champions of Great Britain, Olympic, World, European and the Commonwealth. You could say they re-invented Ice dance," he informed her knowledgeably. When the music ended the pair glided off out of sight.

"Quiet," he admonished softly and taking her hand again, he led her to a log cabin. Within a fire burned brightly, the table laid out for three, she noted and the smell of coffee assailed her nose. It was then she noticed a figure sitting near the fire his Vulcan harp in his hand, his dark fingers playing across the fine strings, stirring the air with a melody that was very familiar to her. She felt tears threaten recalling the first time she'd heard that tune and what it stood for.

Chakotay had taken her coat as well as removing his own and then saw to the pot bubbling over the fire. "Shall we eat?" he suggested, moving the pot from the fire to the table.

Soon the three of them had eaten their fill, the two males drinking tea, leaving her with the coffee. A companionable silence had accompanied their meal and Janeway was a little reluctant to break it even now, but she knew there were some things that needed to be said, that she needed to say.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said the things I did and you both have every right to relieve me of command," her voice contrite.

"Do you really believe it is that simple, Kathryn?" She was startled to realise that it was Tuvok who had spoken, when she would've expected it to be Chakotay to demand that of her.

"Obviously you did," noted Chakotay softly. A response she would have thought to have come from the Vulcan. She looked from one to the other clearly confused.

"No we haven't changed. Although I suppose it would be quite simple to do, as we currently inhabit the holodeck." This time she wasn't sure as to which of them had spoken.

"Don't demand!" was the hard word response, before she could open her mouth to utter a word of her own.

"What do you want?" she asked instead, feeling out of her depth.

"Nothing." That response caused her head to snap up, as she'd been looking down at the table rather than face them as she'd done earlier in the week in her Ready Room, when ordering them to tell her what she wanted to know.

"We are not just part of your command team, but your friends also," stated one calmly.

"Friendships are a two way avenue, not a one way street," noted the other.

"To dance we need to be in prefect harmony not only with our dancing partner but with the music too," she added, understanding dawning as to why Chakotay had chosen the Ice dance couple he had.

"A threefold cord cannot quickly be torn in two. You are not alone, Kathryn."

She sighed acknowledging the sentiment with a nod, feeling drained and tired emotionally.

"Time for Starfleet Captains to be in bed for some well earned sleep; **and no coffee**," both emphasised the last phrase together.

"Aye, aye, Commanders," she smiled, giving them a mock salute.

"Computer, transport the Captain site-to-site from this location to the bed in her quarters," ordered one. "Energise!" the other added, before she could protest. Silence surrounded the pair for a moment once she'd vanished from their presence.

"Let us hope the lesson has been learnt."

"We can live in hope; because that is all we have."

"Indeed."

=/\=

So the Earth satellite proved to be more than a 'toy'. Hopefully it opened the eyes of one fiery headed Captain to the idea that Ice didn't have to become diamond hard to survive in the Delta Quadrant, nor fully melt to the passions of Fire; but to learn to dance – ice dance.


End file.
